Spiderman2
Spider-Man 2 is a 2004 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi and written by Alvin Sargent from a story by Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, and Michael Chabon. The sequel to the 2002 film Spider-Man, it is the second film in Raimi's Spider-Man film trilogy based on the fictional Marvel Comics character of the same name. Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, and James Franco reprise their roles as Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn, respectively.Set two years after the events of Spider-Man, the film focuses on Peter Parker struggling to manage both his personal life and his duties as Spider-Man. Dr. Otto Octavius (Alfred Molina), who takes a turn for the diabolical following a failed experiment and the death of his wife. Using his mechanical tentacles, Octavius is dubbed "Doctor Octopus" and threatens to endanger the lives of the people of New York City. Spider-Man must stop him from annihilating the city.Spider-Man 2 was released in both conventional and IMAX theaters on June 30, 2004 and received extremely positive reviews. It grossed over $783 million worldwide, and won the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects. It also received five awards at the Saturn Awards ceremony including Best Fantasy Film and Best Director for Raimi, and frequently ranks among the best superhero films of all time. The film's success led to Spider-Man 3, released in 2007. Plot:- Peter Parker struggles to balance his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man our hero of the film with the demands of his normal life. Parker is estranged from both love interest Mary Jane Watson and best friend Harry Osborn, who still bears a hateful grudge against Spider-Man. Harry insists that Spider-Man murdered his father, Norman Osborn. As a result, Peter starts to think about giving up being Spider-Man.Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the research of brilliant nuclear scientist Otto Octavius. Octavius, who dreams of perfecting fusion power, wears a harness of powerful robotic arms with artificial intelligence for an experiment in sustained fusion. Though the experiment succeeds at first, it quickly becomes unstable with few disaters; Octavius' wife is killed, the neural inhibitor chip which prevents the arms from influencing his mind is fried, and the arms are fused to his spine. Unconscious, he is taken to a hospital, but before the operation can commence, the tentacles savagely kill the entire medical crew. The tentacles corrupt Octavius' mind, and lead him to the resolution that he must complete his experiment regardless of the moral cost. To finance his work, Octavius - now called Doctor Octopus or "Doc Ock" - robs a bank, where he takes Aunt May hostage. When Doc Ock was about to stab Spider-Man with his spear, Aunt May snatch his temple with her umbrella and sparing Spider-Man, but Doc Ock drops her from a building. Spider-Man manages to save his aunt, but Ock returns to his lair with loot stolen from the bank.During a party, Peter learns that Mary Jane is engaged to Jameson's son, renowned astronaut John Jameson, and gets into a fight with Harry (who is drunk) over his "loyalty" to Spider-Man. As Ock rebuilds his experimental reactor, Peter's powers prove unreliable. After a doctor tells him that his physical problems are due to mental stress, he finally gives up being Spider-Man and throws away his costume in the garbage. During this time, Peter begins to excel in college, while at the same time, also begins to mend his relationship with Mary Jane.A garbage man brings Spider-Man's discarded costume to sell at the Daily Bugle. J. Jonah Jameson takes credit for Spider-Man's disappearance, but later admits that he was indeed a hero, and the only person capable of stopping Ock. Peter, out of guilt, tells Aunt May that it was his fault for Uncle Ben's death. After Peter tells his aunt everything from the thief to Uncle Ben's death, Aunt May retreats to her room in shock. Later, Aunt May forgives Peter and advises him that sometimes it is necessary to sacrifice one's dreams for the greater good. Realizing that the city's need for Spider-Man is greater than his personal ambitions, Peter decides to become Spider-Man once again. Even so, his powers continue to be lost.Ock, having restored his project, needs tritium for his reactor, and goes to Harry to get it. Harry agrees to give Octavius all the tritium he possesses in exchange for bringing Spider-Man to him, and tells him that Peter, who is supposedly good friends with Spider-Man, is the key to finding him; however, he tells Ock not to harm the photographer. Ock finds Peter and tells him to find Spider-Man, and abducts Mary Jane in the process. Following this, Peter finds that his powers have been restored, and he dons his costume again after stealing it back from the Bugle. Angered by his "stolen" costume, Jameson once again continues his role to denounce Spider-Man as a menace.Spider-Man then proceeds to battle Ock across town. Eventually, they battle on a train which Ock disables. Spider-Man attempts to stop the runaway train - successfully saving everyone on board. When people on the train see him unmasked, they are shocked to see that he is only a young man. Two boys hand Peter his mask and promise not to reveal his true identity. Ock returns, knocks Spider-Man out, and delivers him to Harry.After giving Ock the tritium, Harry unmasks Spider-Man and is horrified to see his best friend. Peter regains consciousness and convinces Harry to reveal Ock's location, so he can save Mary Jane and the city. Spider-Man makes his way to Ock's waterfront laboratory, with the doctor putting the finishing touches on his makeshift reactor. Although Spider-Man attempts to rescue Mary Jane discrectly, Ock catches on and they fight once more. Spider-Man ultimately subdues Ock and reveals his identity to him, pleading for a way to stop the reactor. Free from the tentacles' AI, Octavius uses his mechanical arms to collapse the building, successfully drowning the reactor at the cost of his own life. Mary Jane sees Peter unmasked and understands that as long as he is Spider-Man, she and Peter cannot be together. Spider-Man returns Mary Jane to John and leaves.Harry has visions of his father in a hanging mirror and shatters it, revealing a secret room containing the Green Goblin's equipment. Meanwhile, Mary Jane is getting ready for her wedding, but quickly leaves and goes to Peter's apartment. She tells Peter that she wants to be with him no matter what. After a passionate kiss, there is a sudden call for help and Mary Jane encourages Spider-Man to respond, quietly apprehensive of the dangers they are about to face as a couple. Gallery: 220px-Spideygivesup.jpg|Spidey gives up spidey.jpg|Spiderman 2 spidey2.jpg|Spiderman above train dr.octo.jpg|Dr.Octavius Harry.jpg|Harry going to kill Spidey otto.jpg|Spidey vs Octavius Category:Films directed by Sam Raimi Category:Alvin Sargent Category:Alfred Gough Category:Miles Millar Category:Michael Chabon Category:Spiderman2 Category:Tobey Maguire Category:Kirsten Dunst Category:James Franco Category:Alfred Molina